Buttercream Sunday
Buttercream Sunday is a Netherland Dwarf Rabbit that is full of energy and pep, she's a good dancer but seems to be just a little bit crazy from loads of sugar. And is Minka Mark's Padawan, as well as Judy Hopps' niece. Bio Personality It's assumed that because of large sugar consumption, Buttercream has a ton of energy, pep, and sweetness, but she also has a mischievous streak which can land others in trouble. When she came over to Littlest Pet Shop day camp, she had shown to be a social butterfly, gaining the admiration of the other pets immediately. In Topped With Buttercream, she led the pets to the next door sweet shop and broke into the pantry, eating loads of sweets. However, this led to a negative effect and everyone began to argue for the remaining candy inside the shop. She often talks in rhyme and alliteration, much of which is nonsensical to the context of her message (e.g. "Thanky thanky cotton hanky"), but she has been shown to use her rhyming nature to convey a clear message (e.g. "Those sweet treats hit the streets"). She has a bizarre habit after this: Whenever someone asks her "What?" she answers with "What?" too, her pupils move, then stamps her foot, bites her lip, and twists her ears, followed by her calming down, sighing, before she says "Anyhoo..." afterwards. Her speech disorder is called clanging. Blythe Baxter appears to be influenced by this as she talks like Buttercream when she accepts her dad's apology in Sweet (Truck) Ride and also mimics Buttercream's habit in Snow Stormin'. Often, Buttercream is incredibly impulsive, but is often too energetic and upbeat for any negative impulsive decisions she makes to affect her personally. In Frenemies, after attaching a new tail to Vinnie out of a Wafer cookie, she then proceeds to eat it almost immediately, much to the dismay of Vinnie, Russell and Sunil. In Race Team: Buttercream, whenever Buttercream hears a ding from a bell, she is hypnotized and turns into an arrogant, competitive, rough-talking bully named Flash McCarrots. How this happened is unknown. Physical Appearance Buttercream is a dull-yellow colored rabbit with brown coverings/markings on the tops of her ears, tips of feet, and a flowery circle shape around her left eye. Her nose and inner ear coloring is pink. Her eyes are a dark, emerald green. Buttercream also has a white muzzle, chest/stomach, and cotton tail. She wears a simple pink bow on her left ear with a giant peppermint candy in the middle. When in her Jedi Padawan outfit, Buttercream wears a creamy yellow shirt, a brown vest, and powder pink pants. With a white and red belt, with a d-ring hook for Lightsaber/blaster and a holster for gun. Main Weaponry * Cream Yellow Lightsaber/Blaster Shoto * Ruger LCR Revolver Trivia * Gallery Buttercream Sunday (Jedi Padawan Outfit).png|Buttercream Sunday (Jedi Padawan Outfit) Buttercream (wielding Lightsaber).png|Buttercream (wielding her Lightsaber/Blaster) Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Littlest Pets Category:Pets Category:Neices Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Chatter Boxes Category:Hyper Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters who speak in Rhyme Category:Dancing Characters Category:Energetic Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Tropicaners